The Night Club
by SSBFreak
Summary: A normal reunion party for the campers takes a turn for the worse...Fic focuses on the event through the eyes of five different people and how the results affect them.
1. Leshawna

Chapter one: Leshawna

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was night out in a city in Ontario. Loud music blared from a night club and lights were rapidly seen changing colours from the windows, showing that there was one heck of a party going on inside.

Chris Maclean, host of the smash hit 'Total Drama Island', had arranged the party as a big get-together for the former contestants of the hit reality show. Almost everyone had arrived for the big night, and the only exceptions were the two people sitting in the jeep parked outside the club.

"L-Leshawna, why don't we just turn around and forget about this?" The red-haired teenager behind the wheel asked nervously.

"Harold, you can't be serious." The dark-skinned girl beside the driver replied. "We're already here, so let's just go in."

"I-It's not too late!" Harold insisted. "We can say that we weren't feeling well!"

Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Harold? You've been jumpy since you picked me up." She said.

"It's nothing." Harold insisted.

"Baby, you can't lie to me." The dark-skinned girl said, folding her arms. "Harold, you were looking forward to this party up until you heard it was here."

"I…I just don't like night clubs."

Leshawna paused. There had to be a good reason Harold was so hesitant to enter the club, but she had no idea what the big problem was. It really worried her to see her boyfriend so wound up, and she knew that it would just take a little bit of prodding to get the info out of the redhead.

"That's only half of it, isn't it?" Leshawna pointed out. "There's something you ain't telling me."

Harold bit his lip and paused for a few seconds before sighing. "I have bad memories about this club." He admitted. "Something…Something happened one night a few years ago."

The plus-sized girl was almost hesitant to reply, but did so anyway. "What happened?" She asked.

"My…My cousin's best friend was…" Harold replied. "…She was…Raped and murdered outside this club…"

Leshawna's eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth. "You're…You're kidding…" She said.

"No, I'm not." Harold sighed. "Since then, I've always tried to stay away from places like this. My cousin's friend was such a nice girl, but to have something like that happen…"

"Oh, baby." Leshawna sighed sadly. "I never knew…"

"That's why I don't wanna take you in there, Leshawna." Harold said. "W-What if something like that happens again, only to you? I…I'd never forgive myself…"

"Harold, nothing's going to happen." Leshawna said, placing her hands on Harold's shoulders. "What happened was years ago. Don't worry about it."

"B-But…What if-"

"There's no 'what if', baby." Leshawna insisted. "You just need to overcome your fear."

"I…I suppose so…"

"Come on. Let's go in and have fun. It'll be good for you."

"Well…Okay, Leshawna. If you want to do it, let's do it."

Leshawna smiled and kissed Harold as she stepped out of the car and walked into the night club with her boyfriend.

The plus-sized city girl looked around inside after entering the club. The music was even louder inside, but Leshawna had to admit that it was pretty catchy. Looking around even further, she made a quick headcount in the large crowd and saw all twenty of the other former campers scattered around, including Chris and Chef.

Leshawna saw Gwen and Lindsay talking off to the side and looked at Harold. "I'm gonna go over and talk to someone, okay?" She asked.

Harold nodded. "Okay. I'll go and see if I can find someone to talk to." He replied.

As Harold walked off in one direction, Leshawna made her way over to Gwen and Lindsay. The two girls looked over and saw Leshawna coming. Lindsay lit up and smiled widely.

"Lewanda!" Lindsay greeted as she rushed over and hugged Leshawna. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, Lindsay. It has." Leshawna chuckled, not bothering to correct Lindsay. She looked at Gwen and saw the goth girl smiling.

"You drive yourself here?" Gwen asked.

"Nah. Harold picked me up. I think he was just trying to impress me with the fact that he's got his driver's license now." Leshawna chuckled. "How've you been, Gwen?"

Gwen shrugged. "Oh, pretty good." She replied. "I have to admit that people at my school are starting to hang out with me more since TDI."

"They're finally starting to see the real you, girl." Leshawna said, holding out her fist. Gwen tapped it with her own. "How're things going with you and Trent?"

"Better than ever. Trent's trying to get his singing off the ground, so he's written a single." Gwen replied.

"Oh, I know that." Leshawna said. "I picked it up as soon as it was on the shelves."

"Yeah! Me too!" Lindsay added. "Brent even signed my copy!"

"I heard that he even wrote a song dedicated to you." Leshawna told Gwen. "How's that feel?"

Gwen smiled. "I can't believe it. He even kept it a secret from me until I read in the lyrics sheet that he had dedicated it to me." She replied. "You have no idea how surprised I was."

"How about you and Tyler?" Leshawna asked. "You finally know who he is?"

"Yeah. I finally memorized his name about two months ago." Lindsay sighed. "I can't believe that I couldn't remember such an easy name as 'Tyler'. Sometimes I wonder if he still likes me…"

"Hey, he put up with you forgetting his name for a long time." Gwen reminded. "And he still stuck with you."

"Yeah. If that don't show how much you mean to him, then I don't know what does." Leshawna added. "Has he met your folks yet?"

"Oh, yeah. Tyler met them a long time ago." Lindsay nodded. "My mom likes him, but my dad just doesn't seem impressed with his athletic ability."

"Hey, he'll come around. He just needs to warm up to Tyler." The dark-skinned girl replied.

Suddenly hearing a female shouting, the three girls looked and saw Courtney shouting at Harold, throwing several insults at him. The redhead finally turned and walked away, looking at the floor.

Leshawna's eyes flared up. "Oh, she DIDN'T!!" She said as she started towards Courtney, only for Gwen and Lindsay to hold her back.

"Don't go over there, Lefonza!" Lindsay said.

"That preppy girl's insulted my man for the last time!" Leshawna roared. "Let go!"

"Leshawna, let it go." Gwen said. "Courtney's not worth it."

Leshawna glared at Courtney with a gaze that, if looks could kill, would have incinerated the CIT on the spot. Finally, she calmed down as Gwen and Lindsay released her.

"I just don't know why she hates Harold so much." Leshawna sighed. "I mean, I thought she would have been over that whole vote thing by now."

"I think her anger may have been increased by looking at the online popularity polls." Gwen explained. "Not a lot of the audience liked her that much."

"Yeah, and Herman was in the top half of the popularity for the audience." Lindsay agreed.

"But why the heck does she have to take it out on him?" Leshawna asked.

"A bigger question is why does Harold just take all of it without fighting back?" Gwen asked. "If I were him, I would have told Courtney exactly what I thought of her…"

"Harold's been trying to apologize to her for the vote-switching ever since the show ended." Leshawna shook her head. "He doesn't want to set her off any further and he feels like he deserves it."

"She's almost as bad as Heather…" Lindsay said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Gwen sighed.

The three friends talked for a little while longer until they heard a cheerful and familiar voice calling out to them. Leshawna, Gwen and Lindsay turned and saw a familiar party animal coming over.

"Chris told me that he's going to play a slow song soon and he wants all the couples of the show to dance together on the floor to show off to everyone else!" Geoff said.

Lindsay's eyes lit up again. "Oh, awesome! Let me go get Tyler! Where is he?" She asked.

"Looks like he's over there talking with Ezekiel." Geoff, whom was able to see over the crowd better than the girls, pointed out.

"I'll go get him, then!" Lindsay said as she bounded off.

Gwen pondered for a bit. "I don't know…" She said.

"Go for it, girl." Leshawna said. "You may wanna find Trent before Cody finds you, though."

The green-haired goth paused, then nodded. "Okay. You talked me into it, Leshawna. Let's see if I can find Trent."

As Gwen wandered off, Geoff looked down at Leshawna. "You'd better find Harold, Leshawna." He said. "I'm going to go find Bridgette."

After Geoff left, Leshawna looked around the crowd for Harold, wandering through the club as she went. She knew the general area he was in, as he had gone off in that direction after Courtney yelled at him, but wasn't sure exactly where he was.

However, as Leshawna passed one of the many patrons of the club, she felt something press up against her back, making her freeze.

"Don't move and don't scream." The man she had just passed hissed. "Do anything I don't tell you to and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

Leshawna's eyes snapped open as her heartbeat quickened after realizing that this man was holding a gun to her. Not wanting to risk her safety or the potential safety of the other people in the club, the plus-sized girl remained silent.

"Walk." The man ordered. "We're going outside."

Leshawna obeyed and tried to casually walk towards the front door of the club, silently praying that someone was watching her getting forced out of the club. The man behind Leshawna got the dark-skinned girl outside the club, but kept the barrel of his gun at her back.

"Into the alley beside the club." The man ordered.

The closer Leshawna got to the alleyway, the faster her heartbeat went. Everything that was happening suddenly reminded Leshawna of what Harold told her in the car earlier. Before Leshawna could mentally scream at herself for not listening to her boyfriend, she was forced into the alley and shoved into the wall of the night club.

Leshawna spun around and hugged the wall as close as she good, getting a glimpse of her attacker. He looked like he was in his late twenties and looked like he had forgotten to shave in the morning. The man was holding his gun I his left hand and a knife in his right. Pocketing the gun, the man approached the frightened girl and held the blade of his knife close to her.

"W-What do you want?" Leshawna squeaked, although somehow knowing the answer.

"You." The man replied with a twisted grin as he held the knife even closer to Leshawna. "Don't worry, though. It'll be over extremely quickly."

Leshawna whimpered as she closed her eyes, waiting for the sick freak to make his first move on her. However, when she heard the man shout in pain followed by sounds of a struggle, Leshawna paused. Finally deciding to open one of her eyes and see what was happening, both of Leshawna's eyes were suddenly wide with shock. The plus-sized teenager was wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

But there was Harold, holding the sick man's knife-wielding arm up and preventing him from attacking with it. Harold quickly gave the man a head-butt, forcing the freak to back away and drop the knife. Harold took this as his cue and pounced, kicking the man in the face.

Leshawna watched her lanky boyfriend fighting off an armed man, unmoving from her spot at the wall. Part of her was screaming at Harold for him to get out of there while part of her was cheering him on. Harold shouted a few things at the man, but Leshawna couldn't hear any of it due to being wrapped up in her own thoughts which were drowning out everything else.

Everything went like a blur for Leshawna, because the next thing she knew, Harold was on top of the man, repeatedly and furiously punching him in the face. Leshawna wondered what the man could have said to set Harold off like that, but she knew it probably wasn't good.

The sick freak found an opening in the teenager's attacks and managed to kick Harold off of him. As Harold recovered, the man scrambled to his feet, whipped out his gun, took aim and fired.

Harold froze, his eyes wide with pain. The redhead teenager clutched his chest, where the bullet had found a home, as the blood seeping from the wound started passing between his fingers. Harold collapsed onto his knees, then onto his side.

Leshawna watched the scene in horror, and only when Harold fully collapsed did she scream his name and finally rush over to his side. The man, knowing that the gunshot would alert someone, fled the alley.

"Harold! Baby, no! Harold!!" Leshawna screamed, grabbing the fallen Harold by the shoulders. "Say something! Anything!!"

Harold weakly looked up at Leshawna. "…Ouch…" He managed.

"Harold, you're gonna be okay! Just hang on!" Leshawna said hysterically, tears freely flowing down her face. "Why'd you have to do that?!"

"I said…I didn't want anything…To happen…To you…" Harold said, tears rolling down his face as well. "I tried…To protect you…I…I failed…"

"No! Baby, you saved me!" Leshawna said. "You didn't fail! Oh, Harold! I should have listened to you earlier!" She cried. "We shouldn't have come here in the first place!!"

"It's okay, Leshawna…" Harold said weakly, forcing a smile. "I'm just…Glad you're alright…"

Leshawna looked down at Harold wound, then into his eyes again. "But…You…You were shot…" She sniffed, her usually loud voice now reduced to a pathetic whimper. Leshawna held Harold close, not caring if she got her shirt stained in his blood. "…It…It just isn't fair…"

"Leshawna…Believe me…Seeing you okay…It's worth it…" Harold weakly chuckled.

This was too much for the plus-sized teen to handle and she broke down crying. Leshawna sobbed as she clutched Harold as tight as she could, never wanting to let go.

"Leshawna…"

Leshawna pulled away and looked down at Harold with a tear-stained face. "W-What?" She asked.

"Don't cry…" Harold said. "Please…Please smile for me…I don't want to die seeing you upset."

"H-Harold, don't talk like that!!" Leshawna cried. "You're…You're going to be okay!!"

"Please…Smile for me…"

It took all of her will, but Leshawna managed to force a smile for Harold. The redhead smiled weakly and placed a hand on her face.

"I…I love you, Leshawna…" Harold wheezed.

Leshawna sniffed. "Baby, I love you too…"

Leshawna pulled Harold in for a kiss. As the mismatched couple kissed, Leshawna wished it would never end.

Sadly, it did. Leshawna felt Harold stop kissing her and pulled away, her eyes wide with fear. Harold's eyes were closed and he had gone limp, but despite his condition, he had a peaceful smile on his face.

"H-Harold?..." Leshawna asked. She got no answer. "…H-Harold?" Still no answer. Leshawna started panicking. "Harold! Baby, no! **NO!!**"

As much as Leshawna refused to believe it, there was nothing she could do. Her beloved Harold, whom had just given his life to protect her from a would-be rapist, was dead. An ambulance arrived, but no one would have heard its sirens over Leshawna's screams of anguish.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Leshawna sat in a pew at church with the rest of the campers, listening to people talk about Harold, whose body was in a casket behind the speaker. Leshawna was so wrapped up her painful memories of that night that she didn't hear her name being summoned to the front. Bridgette poking her brought her back to reality and Leshawna stood up, approaching the stage and facing the large crowd that had gathered in the church to mourn Harold.

Taking a deep breath, Leshawna finally said what she had to say. "Harold…He was truly one of a kind. Before I met him, if you had told me that I would…Hook up with Harold, I wouldn't have believed it. But there we were…Steadily dating ever since that show ended." Leshawna said as she wiped her eyes. "The entire time after the show, Harold…He treated me like a queen, despite my protests. He…He was the best guy a girl could ask for, and…And he chose me…I…I was the luckiest girl in the world…"

Leshawna turned away from the microphone and struggled to regain her composure, but couldn't stop herself from breaking down for a few seconds. When she finally managed to partly gain her composure, Leshawna turned back to the microphone.

"…When most people saw Harold, they…They saw him as a nerd…The popular girls at school always…Always wondered how he could get a girl like me to like him…" Leshawna said, her voice starting to crack. "…But they never knew…What kind of guy Harold was…If you were a friend of Harold…You…You were extremely fortunate to have a friend like him…" Leshawna, although on the verge of an emotional breakdown, was determined to finish and continued. "That night…Harold…He died protecting me…That would show anyone…How much he loved me…And even though he's gone…I still love him…"

Leshawna couldn't take any more. She left the stage in tears and returned to her seat, sobbing into her hands. Leshawna sat there as several other people, including people from the show, got up on stage and talked about Harold, but she wasn't really paying attention. In fact, she didn't even notice one of the speakers place a comforting hand on her shoulder until he had already passed her to return to his seat.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The weeks crawled along for Leshawna. Her friends had noticed that she wasn't really the fun-loving girl she used to be. Ever since the night at the club, she hadn't been the same. Her nightmares about Harold had finished a few days ago, but that still didn't stop Leshawna from feeling upset about it.

Currently, Leshawna was sitting in her room, slowly typing out something on her computer. Leshawna sighed as she paused her work and held her head in her hands. She couldn't get that horrible night out of her head and knew that it would be with her for the rest of her life. She would never want to forget about what Harold had done for her, but every time she remembered Harold, she knew that he wouldn't be coming back.

Suddenly, Leshawna's phone started ringing. Leshawna stared at her phone for a few seconds before deciding to answer it.

"Hello?" Leshawna asked, wiping her eyes.

"_Hey, Leshawna."_ Gwen's voice replied.

"Gwen…Girl, I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while…" Leshawna said.

"_It's okay. I understand what you're going through."_ Gwen assured. _"You sound upset. You still thinking about him?"_

Leshawna sighed sadly. "Yeah." She admitted.

"_Leshawna, you can't let a sad event keep you down for the rest of your life."_ Gwen said. _"Look, Trent and I are in town. You want to meet us at the coffee shop on First Street and we'll get together?"_

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"_Leshawna, I insist. Please. Harold wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life miserable."_

The plus-sized girl thought over what Gwen said before managing a weak smile. "Okay. Sounds good. I'll be over there in about ten minutes." She said.

"_Take your time, Leshawna."_

Leshawna hung up and stood up. She walked towards the door to her room, heading out of it. She would never forget about Harold, but would always remember that he loved her, and she would always love him in return.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's note: I was surprised at the lack of Harold x Leshawna fics around here. They're my favourite couple because they're such polar opposites (I know Duncan x Courtney is like that as well, but there's enough fics about them as it is).

The next three chapters will be this same event through the eyes of three other people before finishing the story through Harold's perspective.


	2. Courtney

Chapter two: Courtney

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The last thing Courtney expected was an e-mail from Chris Maclean.

But there it was, sitting in her inbox. The dark-skinned CIT raised an eyebrow and clicked on the message, wondering what the sadistic host of TDI wanted to say.

"Hmm…A reunion party?" Courtney asked herself. "Looks like the first two seasons of TDI will be getting together at a night club…"

Courtney was a little unsure about whether or not to accept the invitation, but when she read that Chris would be paying for her flight to Ontario, that pretty much sealed the deal. She was about to close her e-mail down when she saw an extra message at the bottom of the note. It described an added feature to the TDI website at how the audience could vote on the contestants to determine whom were the season favourites. The feature had been added for season two, but the season one contestants never knew the rankings of popularity with the fans.

"Might as well check it out." Courtney shrugged with a smirk. "I wonder how high a ranking the fans gave me…"

The CIT clicked on the link and brought up the TDI website. Finding the link to the popularity results, Courtney clicked on it. Sure enough, pics of all twenty-two season one contestants were arranged on a graph, showing how popular they all were with the audience.

Courtney wasn't all that surprised to see that Trent, Duncan and Geoff occupied the top three slots, or that Owen, Gwen and Leshawna were pretty close themselves. Courtney looked at the bottom of the chart and smirked when she saw Heather sitting at the bottom slot (Eva, the next person up, had twice the votes as her). Heather wasn't going to like that very much.

Suddenly, Courtney's smirk vanished as her eyes widened. "W-What?!" She asked.

There was her picture, sitting within the bottom third of the contestants, between Justin (whom was below her) and Ezekiel (whom, despite all rational thinking on her part, was above her). Courtney just couldn't comprehend at how the fans couldn't like her.

"How…How am I so low?!" Courtney asked. "I should be in the top ten easily! I was the leader of my team because of my CIT experience!"

Before Courtney could rant any further, she noticed Harold's picture, sitting comfortably in the top half of the contestants, between Lindsay and Bridgette. Courtney's eye started twitching.

"H-How could that twerp be in the top half?! He got me eliminated!!" Courtney shouted. "That…That doesn't make any sense! I was a perfectly-likable CIT and he…He was just a dweeb!!"

Courtney growled and closed down the window. She couldn't take looking at the poll results anymore. For Harold's sake, she hoped she wouldn't run into him at the reunion party coming up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Needless to say, Courtney was still pretty mad when she went to the party. She tried to hide it when talking to some of the other previous contestants, but they could tell something was bothering her. Eventually, she saw Bridgette and decided to go over to start a conversation.

"Hey, Bridgette." Courtney said after making her way around the crowd.

The blonde surfer smiled when she saw Courtney coming over. "Oh. Hey, Courtney. How's everything going?" She asked.

"Could be better, I have to admit." Courtney replied. "How about yourself? Still dating the party animal?"

"Yep. Geoff's a real great guy and he's been super-nice around my parents. They both love him."

"Really? I sorta find him a little…Uh…Loud."

"I wouldn't be throwing stones if I were you, Courtney." Bridgette said with a smirk. "Not with YOUR taste in men."

Courtney looked over her shoulder at Duncan, whom was off to the side, then back at Bridgette. "Touche." She said, forming a smirk of her own.

"So you manage to finish your CIT training, yet?" Bridgette asked.

"Almost. A little more training and I'll have it completed." Courtney replied proudly.

"Maybe you'll actually be able to keep Duncan in check with the experience." Bridgette teased.

"Very funny."

Bridgette looked around and smiled. "It's great to see everyone around again." She said. "I'm even happy to see Eva."

Courtney's eyebrow lifted. "Seriously?" She asked. "I thought she still wanted to kill you."

"We e-mailed each other a couple of times after the show ended and we managed to put that behind us." Bridgette replied. "She's actually improving her attitude a little. She's actually not that bad a girl when you get to know her."

"Man. Surprise of the century." Courtney shook her head. "What next? Heather actually becoming NICE?"

Bridgette chuckled. "You never know. It may happen."

"Um…Courtney?"

Courtney turned around at the new voice, and her eyes narrowed in hatred when she saw Harold standing there, looking a little nervous.

"What do YOU want, you twerp?!" Courtney asked.

Harold stepped back a couple of steps, but didn't seem all that surprised at the response. He lifted his finger into the air and opened his mouth.

"Don't talk to me!" Courtney snapped. "You've got some nerve approaching me now, especially after what you did back on the island! Remember that?! You ruined my chances on that show! You know what?! I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Harold!"

"I…I just wanted to say that I'm-"

"Stupid?! A dweeb?! A traitor?! Hopeless?!" Courtney counted off on her fingers. "Wow! I actually agree with you, Harold! Imagine that!"

"H-Hey, now…" Harold started to say.

"I told you not to talk to me! I'm not going to listen to anything you say, you two-faced, four-eyed nerd!!" Courtney shouted, not really noticing all of the looks she was getting. "Now get out of my face! I hope I never see you again!"

Harold looked like he had been punched in the gut. HARD. He stood in silence for a couple of seconds, sighed, turned around and walked away slowly with his head held low, the crowd watching the scene parting to let him through.

Courtney smirked triumphantly as she turned back to Bridgette. "Now that that's taken care of, where were we?" She asked.

However, Courtney stopped when she saw the horrified expression on Bridgette's face. "What?" She asked.

"How…How could you say those things?!" Bridgette asked.

"What? I just told that dweeb what I thought of him."

"You can't still be mad at the whole vote-switching thing that happened on the show!" Bridgette said. "Everyone put that behind them!"

"Are you actually taking HIS side?" Courtney asked, folding her arms.

"Harold's a great guy! Even DUNCAN befriended him after the show ended!" Bridgette snapped. "Are you that stubborn that you refuse to drop a grudge over something that happened on a stupid show?!"

"H-Hey…" Courtney said, surprised. She had never seen her friend this mad.

"Oh, wait! I know what it is! It's that popularity poll on the TDI website, isn't it?!" Bridgette accused.

Courtney looked away for a couple of seconds. "So what if it is? I was in the bottom half of the popularity!" She insisted. "How could the audience not like me?! I was a CIT!"

"This is exactly why! You couldn't go half a day without mentioning your CIT status at least once!" Bridgette said. "It got annoying real fast and you didn't do anything for the team, either!"

"Then how come you kept me around for so long?" Courtney accused.

"We were planning on giving you the axe after the phobia challenge and keeping Tyler, but we were afraid of Duncan!" Bridgette replied. She sighed. "Let's face it, Courtney: The only reason you even managed to beat Justin for popularity is because you kissed Duncan, one of the most popular contestants on the show."

Courtney just listened to Bridgette talk, looking like she had been slapped in the face. She couldn't believe her friend was talking like this.

"Harold's been trying to apologize to you ever since the show ended." Bridgette pointed out. "I don't know why you keep blowing him off and won't just forget what happened."

"B-Bridgette…"

"No, Courtney. I'm spent. I don't have the energy to yell any more." Bridgette sighed. "I…I don't feel like talking to you anymore. I'm sorry."

With that, Bridgette turned and walked away, wiping her eyes. Courtney just stood there, dumbfounded, wondering what had just happened.

"You okay, princess?" Duncan asked, walking over.

"Am…Am I really like that?" Courtney asked.

"Harold IS a pretty cool guy when you get to know him." Duncan admitted. "Looking back at it now, I sorta regret doing everything I did to him back on the island."

"It's just…I feel cheated that Harold was more popular than me on the show even after what he did." Courtney said.

"Harold was definitely one of the more entertaining people on the show, and he WAS responsible for helping us win challenges. I consider it more Heather's fault that he lost the challenge that ended up with him getting eliminated." Duncan replied.

Courtney sighed. It was true. Even Duncan, the juvenile criminal with an attitude, had forgiven and forgotten the things he and Harold did to each other. What was stopping her from doing the same?

"Maybe I should try to find Harold…" Courtney said.

"Hey, dudes!"

Duncan and Courtney looked and saw Geoff coming over. The party animal smiled.

"Chris is going to put on a song and he wants all of the couples from the show to dance to it and show off to everyone else here." Geoff explained. "You seen Bridgette around anywhere?"

Courtney looked away at the mention of her friend's name, looking down in shame. Duncan took this as he cue and answered the question for her. "I think she's over there talking with Katie and Sadie."

"Great!" Geoff said with a smile as he walked away.

"Okay. This may work out." Courtney said. "Maybe I'll be able to apologize to Harold when we're all together."

Duncan smiled. "That'd be great, princess." He said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a gunshot coming from outside the night club. Everyone looked at the wall the sound was coming from in fear.

"W-What was that?!" Courtney asked.

"Sounded like a gunshot." Duncan said.

"Dudes, come on! Let's check it out!" Geoff urged as he ran past them with Bridgette, Chris and Chef. Other contestants of the show eventually followed them.

Duncan and Courtney eventually followed the group outside the night club. Courtney looked to her left once she got outside and her eyes widened in disbelief at the scene before her.

Ezekiel, holding his head in pain, was standing over a man. Tyler, shaking like a leaf, was holding a gun and was pointing it at the downed man. Lindsay was hiding behind her equally-scared boyfriend and fearfully clutching his shoulders.

"What's going on?!" Courtney asked as the group rushed over. "We heard a gunshot!"

Ezekiel looked into the alley they were standing in front of and his eyes went wide. He looked at the group and pointed down the alley. Curiously, Courtney looked into the alley with the rest of the group. Her eyes went just as wide as Ezekiel's and her hands flew to her mouth.

A wailing Leshawna was holding a bleeding and dying Harold, desperately trying to keep him with her. It didn't take long for Courtney to figure out what had happened, and she really didn't like it.

Courtney heard someone tell someone else to call an ambulance, but she almost didn't hear it. All she could do was look at Leshawna and Harold, glued to her spot on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, Courtney saw Leshawna start to freak out even more, shaking Harold to try and wake him up. When he didn't get up, Leshawna screamed in anguish.

As the police and ambulance arrived to take the would-be rapist and Harold's body away, a thousand thoughts ran through Courtney's head. However, none were as loud as the one that made her break down crying, Duncan trying to comfort her.

"_You never got to apologize to him."_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Courtney's name was called up in church and she stood up, walking towards the stage. Stepping onto the stage, Courtney approached the microphone and looked out amongst the crowd.

"If any of you like Harold, and I'm sure you all do, then you probably don't like me very much. That's understandable, because I was nothing but mean to Harold for the second half of the show we were on." Courtney admitted with a sigh. "You're all probably wondering what good I can say about Harold, but I'll tell you this. Despite everything that happened, he still tried to make amends with me. I was just too stupid or stubborn to realize it. I'll admit that I think much of Harold until recently. I'm just sorry that it had to end like this for it to happen."

Courtney refused to look at Leshawna. She knew that her speech would never be as emotional as the plus-sized girl's, but she was honestly trying as best as she could.

"Harold was loyal, and he died protecting the girl he loved. Leshawna, I can only imagine how much it hurts to lose him, you have no idea how badly I feel right now…" Courtney bit her lip. She didn't want to relive this moment, but she knew she had to. "The…The last time I saw Harold alive…I yelled at him. I never got the chance to apologize to him. This is something that I have to live with for the rest of my life, but…But I truly feel that I deserve it after having such a lousy attitude. I know that one day in the future I'll be looking Harold in the face again. When that time comes, I'll finally be able to apologize to him. I just hope that he'll accept it then…"

Courtney sighed as she left the stage and returned to her seat to let the next speaker get up on stage. Duncan, sitting next to her, patted her shoulder as she slumped in her seat sadly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Years passed. Married life quickly became hectic for Courtney. Being married to someone you constantly had to counsel was hard enough. Try doing the same thing with two sons that wanted to be just like dad. Duncan had always told Courtney she was too uptight and urged her to let their kids live a little, but Courtney would always retaliate, saying that she didn't want her kids to end up like Duncan when he was a teenager.

Courtney had managed to become a successful counselor, handling everything from marriage counseling to helping to keep teenagers with troubles on the straight and narrow. However, this meant that her days at work were twice as hectic as her time at home with her husband and kids. She always ran into some teenagers that acted a lot like the Duncan of old, so Courtney actually had no trouble keeping them out of trouble. Surprisingly, the ones she had a hard time dealing with were the ones that reminded her of herself when she was their age.

"At least now I know how everyone else felt about me on the show." Courtney sighed. "I can't believe I used to be like that…"

Currently, Courtney was sitting in a counseling room, alone, surrounded by twelve empty chairs, which were going to soon be filled with teenagers needing assistance. Courtney had about fifteen minutes to get ready for the group to come in, but she always used her time to think to herself, seeing as it was usually the most silence she had for her workday.

Her mind lingered back to the incident at the night club that had happened years earlier. Courtney sighed sadly. Everyone else, even Leshawna, had managed to forgive Courtney for her behavior towards Harold, but she just couldn't forgive herself. There was no excuse for not forgiving Harold over something as stupid as a reality show, and the fact that he had died before she had gotten the chance to apologize for her behavior had been eating at her heart for years.

Courtney sighed sadly. "I deserve all of it. I have to live with it for the rest of my life and I deserve it. Would he have even accepted my apology, though? Especially after everything I said to him?" She said to herself. "If I were Harold, I'm not sure if I would even forgive me either…"

The tan-skinned girl sighed and slumped in her chair, looking at the floor.

"…_I forgive you, Courtney…"_

The sound of the eerily-familiar voice made Courtney snap her head up and looked around wildly for the source of the voice. However, she was still alone in the room. Not a soul was there.

Courtney saw her group of teenagers enter the room. The counselor watched them all sit down and smiled, suddenly feeling a little better for some odd reason.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's notes: …Yeah. Don't hate me, but I'm not that fond of Courtney. In fact, Bridgette pretty much explained my opinion of her. The only real reason Courtney's as popular as she is was because she hooked up with Duncan, and she should have been kicked off in 'Phobia Factor' because she was the one whom cost her team the win. The only reason I can think of the cast keeping her over Tyler is that they're afraid of what Duncan would do to them.


	3. Ezekiel

Chapter three: Ezekiel

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Needless to say, Ezekiel was psyched.

He had gotten a message in his e-mail (which he rarely checked anyway) saying that Chris Maclean was hosting a reunion party for the contestants of the first two seasons of Total Drama Island. Ezekiel had only mulled it over for a little bit before deciding to accept the invitation. Hey, he himself admitted that he needed to get out more, and going to Ontario for a party was definitely 'getting out'.

Ezekiel had only stayed in contact with a few people (Harold and Tyler mostly) after the first season and he had seen this as his big chance to show everyone else that he had learned more about the outside world. Maybe he could even apologize to the girls from the show for the sexist remarks he had made to them (although, in his defense, he didn't know any better).

"I just hope that Eva girl doesn't wring my neck when she sees me…" Ezekiel noted. He scratched his head for a couple of seconds. "Then again, that's probably what Chris is hoping, eh. He's probably gonna record us and televise the night…"

Deciding that he'd risk it (but always remain aware for video cameras at the night club), Ezekiel clicked one of the links that was attached to the e-mail, bringing up the popularity poll results.

Ezekiel's eyes widened when he saw his picture ahead of almost one-third of the campers from his season. Heather, Eva, Noah, Justin and even Courtney were below him (and he was actually pretty close to passing Katie and Sadie (whom had near-identical scores)). Courtney probably wasn't going to like those results, and the home-schooled prairie boy told himself to steer clear of the CIT at the party just to be safe.

"I wonder how I got so popular, eh…" Ezekiel pondered. "I thought I'd be at the bottom of the polls for sure…"

Deciding to leave his unexpected discovery for now (he'd try to find out some possible answers at the party), Ezekiel closed down his e-mail and got up, wondering if he had something a little more formal than his sweater to wear.

However, as the brown-haired teen was shifting through his closet, he noticed something sitting on his desk; a yellow file of papers. Ezekiel remembered the papers as drawings he had done shortly after season one of TDI had finished. He knew that some people at the party may like the drawings, but Ezekiel wondered if it would be worth it to bring them.

"It's not like these are my best works…" Ezekiel pondered as he flipped through the pages inside the folder. "Then again, some people may get a laugh out of them, eh."

Chuckling to himself, Ezekiel nodded and decided to bring his pictures along. He wasn't expecting to do anything with them, but he figured he'd give it a shot.

His decision made, Ezekiel turned back to his closet and started to pick through his collared shirts.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Walking through the doors of the night club with a yellow folder tucked under his arm, Ezekiel looked around. He spotted a few people from season one of the show and some from season two (he had actually become a fan of a couple of the contestants), but the majority of the crowd were just there for the party.

Ezekiel weaved through the crowd, holding onto his folder with one hand and his tuque with the other (there was no way he was going to lose it in the crowd; it was his lucky tuque!). Eventually, he arrived at a break in the crowd and saw that he was close to a few tables. Ezekiel saw a familiar athlete standing aside and went over.

"Hey, Tyler!" Ezekiel greeted.

"Zeke, man! How's it going?" Tyler replied as the two high-fived.

"Aw, not much. Still working on the farm, eh." Ezekiel shrugged. "Hard work, but it's a living."

"Still homeschooled?" Tyler asked.

"Yep. But don't think I haven't learned anything about the real world, eh." Ezekiel noted. "I've been getting out more, so I know more about other teens."

"Good to hear, man. We wouldn't want you getting throttled again." Tyler laughed.

In spite of himself, Ezekiel gave a chuckle as well. "Yeah. I wouldn't worry about that, anymore." He assured. "So you and…Uh…Lindsay still going steady?"

"You kidding? Lindsay and I are closer than ever." Tyler replied. "I've even met her parents and everything."

"Good to hear, eh. Man, seeing all of these couples from both seasons of the show make me wish I had a girlfriend."

"You watched the second season?" Tyler asked, his eyebrow lifted.

"Uh…Yeah? You didn't?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well…No." Tyler replied, rubbing his head. "Seeing as how I pretty much embarrassed myself on that show, I didn't really want to watch it anymore."

"But what if they invite you back for an all-star season?" Ezekiel asked, smirking. "You have to know all of the competition, eh."

"ME get invited back for an all-star season?" Tyler asked. "You've joking, right?"

"Hey, the people liked you more than some people whom went further than you, eh." The prairie boy reminded. "Didn't you see the popularity poll results?"

The jock paused, then shrugged. "Yeah. I guess you've got me there." He admitted. "How was the second season, anyway?"

"Awesome." Ezekiel replied with a thumbs-up. "The people they had on the show reminded me of the first group of contestants. There seemed to be some every sort of stereotype you could think of."

"Whom ended up winning?" Tyler asked, looking around at the patrons of the club.

"The party animal, eh." Ezekiel replied. "The others didn't clue in to how popular he was with the eliminated campers until the final four."

"Man. I should have paid attention to it." Tyler sighed. He paused for a couple of seconds. "So what's in that folder you're carrying, man?"

Ezekiel shrugged as he produced his folder. "Just a few drawings I did while watching the second season on TV." He replied. "I decided to bring them to show the people from our season, eh."

Ezekiel pulled a drawing from the pile and showed it to Tyler. The jock's eyes widened in amazement.

The drawing showing Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler and Eva dressed as some sort of superhero team. Each of the six looked somewhat different to the real people, but the differences were subtle enough to still be able to tell it was them. What surprised Tyler the most was how well they had been drawn. It looked like the drawings had come straight from a comic book.

"Just a little something I thought up when I was watching our season. I thought it'd be neat to make some of the people I met and base a superhero comic around them." Ezekiel said. "Trent's 'The Musician', Gwen's 'Night Stalker', Leshawna's 'Streetsmart', Harold's 'Beatbox', you're 'Quarterback' and Eva's 'Impact'."

"Dude…Did you DRAW this?" Tyler finally asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not that impressed with it." Ezekiel admitted. "I've done a lot better, eh."

Before Tyler had a chance to reply, his eyes widened at something behind Ezekiel. The prairie boy noticed this and turned, only to find himself staring at Eva.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you drew me." Eva said. "For your sake, I hope it wasn't anything insulting."

Ezekiel, fearful of another throttling, quickly showed the drawing to Eva, whom took it. The female powerhouse looked over the drawing, her gaze suddenly softening, as if in surprise.

"Well…That's…Not bad." Eva admitted as she handed Ezekiel the drawing again. "I know a few nerds at my school who would love to draw like that. You get lessons?"

"Uh…Nah, I taught myself." Ezekiel said, surprised that Eva was actually talking to him. "Because I was homeschooled, I managed to teach myself how to do a lot of things."

Eva paused. "How many of those drawings did you do?" She asked.

"At least one for everyone in our season, eh."

Her unibrow raising in curiosity, Eva spoke again. "You do one of Heather?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah." Ezekiel said as he shuffled through his drawings and pulled out another picture, handing it to Eva.

Eva studied the picture for a few seconds before a smirk floated across her face. Surprising Ezekiel and Tyler, she started laughing. "A super-villain?" Eva asked, smiling in amusement.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Ezekiel nodded. "Hey, I figured 'Queen Bee' was a great name for a villainess." He replied.

"You do one for Chris and Chef?" Tyler asked, finally getting over the shock of Eva getting along with them

"Let me see…" Ezekiel said before pulling another drawing from his folder. "Yep! Here it is, eh!" He said as he showed the drawing to Tyler and Eva. "I call them 'The Sadist' and his sidekick 'Butcher'."

Ezekiel and Tyler started laughing and even Eva broke down and joined them, laughing the hardest anyone from the show had ever heard.

Eva stopped laughing and gave an approving smile, slapping Ezekiel on the back. "You're not that bad when you're not making sexist remarks, homeschool." She admitted.

"Hey, I stopped with the sexist remarks long ago." Ezekiel insisted. "I just hope you and the other girls can forgive me for what I said."

Eva paused in thought before smirking. "Okay. I'll let you off the hook for now, but remember that I can still throttle you if you make one more of those remarks." She said.

Ezekiel laughed nervously. "Don't worry about that, Eva. You were the strongest person on the island, eh." He said.

Eva nodded once. "Good to see that you finally have your head on straight." She said.

With that, Eva turned and walked away, leaving the two boys standing in silence.

"Dude, you just got Eva to get along with you!" Tyler said. "I was thinking she wouldn't even forgive you for those remarks!"

Ezekiel shrugged. "I'm just glad that she didn't try to kill me when she saw the drawing." He said. "She must've liked it, eh?"

After a few minutes of talking, Ezekiel saw Lindsay approaching from behind Tyler. Before the two boys had time to react, Lindsay had pounced her boyfriend from behind. Tyler, unprepared for this, collapsed to the floor.

"Uh…Hey, Lindsay." Ezekiel greeted as Tyler got to his feet.

"Hey, Ethelbert!" Lindsay greeted before turning her attention to Tyler. "Tyler, Chris is putting on a song for the couples of the show! Let's go dance!"

"Uh…Sure." Tyler shrugged.

Something suddenly caught Ezekiel's eyes. The prairie boy watched as Harold rushed towards the front door, looking frazzled and desperate to get out. When Tyler saw that Ezekiel's attention was focused on something, he looked and saw Harold leaving as well. "What's up with Harold?" He asked.

"I dunno, but he looked pretty worried, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"We should go after him." Lindsay suggested. "We should tell him about the song being played and that he should go find Lefonta."

Ezekiel and Tyler looked at each other before shrugging and walking towards the front door with Lindsay. Within moments, they were out on the sidewalk.

Lindsay shivered. "Boy, I forgot how cold it was out here." She said.

"Where'd Harold go, eh?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his head as he looked around.

"Maybe he went that way." Tyler suggested. "Let's go search."

The trio walked in the direction of an alley beside the club and were just about to reach it when a gunshot rang out from within the alley.

"Eek! What was that?!" Lindsay asked, covering her ears.

Ezekiel, curiosity getting the better of him, raced towards the alley. However, the instant Ezekiel was in front of the alley, someone flew out of it and collided with the prairie boy with a loud crash, sending both of them to the pavement. The force from the impact caused something to be thrown from the man's hand. Tyler saw it coming towards him and instinctively caught it. However, when he saw what he was holding, his eyes bugged out.

A pistol.

Suddenly realizing that the man that had collided with Ezekiel had been the one to fire the gun, Tyler instantly had the gun trained on the man, although his shaking legs proved that he was terrified.

"W-What's going on?" Lindsay squeaked, standing behind Tyler and holding his shoulders, peering over them.

"I dunno. But I don't like it." Ezekiel replied as he got up. The man, seeing as how he was defenseless (he had lost his knife in the battle he had just finished) remained on the sidewalk, not moving.

"W-What's going on?! We heard a gunshot!"

Before Ezekiel could look down the alley, he turned and saw a group of people coming over, looking worried. Courtney was the one to ask the question. Ezekiel didn't answer her. He simply looked into the alley to see what had happened. His eyes widened when he saw what lay before him.

Leshawna was on the ground, wailing and clutching a dying Harold. Ezekiel, at a loss for words, simply pointed down the alley in shock. Everyone looked down the alley and saw the scene, a lot of people breaking down almost instantly.

As Tyler tried to keep his composure and keep the gun trained on the man, Ezekiel stood his ground, not believing at what he was seeing.

"Dude! Call the cops!" Someone shouted. "Call an ambulance!"

Unfortunately, help didn't arrive soon enough. Harold was dead just before the ambulance arrived.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ezekiel heard his name getting called and he stood up, walking down the aisle in church. The prairie boy stepped onto the stage and walked over to the microphone. The people he knew saw that he had cut his hair and was, for once, without his favourite tuque.

"Harold had a way of making friends, and that was proven when he befriended me on that show we were on. He was the one to teach me things about the real world and what the term 'sexist' meant, eh. And this was after I had been eliminated, so not a lot of other people were willing to teach me." Ezekiel explained. "Harold was a real great guy and I know most of you think the same way, otherwise you wouldn't be here to pay yours respects. I'm just sorry that I didn't really find a way to pay him back for helping me out on the show…"

Taking a moment to recollect his thoughts, Ezekiel ran a hand through his freshly-cut hair as he tried to remember what he was going to say next. When he finally remembered, he added to his own comment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delmonte, I know how you feel at the loss of your son, eh. I also lost someone close, and it's been haunting me for years. A homeschooled friend of mine had moved to Ontario and she suffered the same fate as Leshawna outside that night club a few years ago. The only difference was that she didn't have anyone there to protect her." Ezekiel explained. "I know how hard it is to lose someone so close, but at least you can say that Harold died a hero. Back on the show, Harold told me how he wanted to die saving someone he cared about. Well, he got his wish, eh. He died protecting Leshawna, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't have it any other way…"

Sighing sadly, Ezekiel left the stage and returned to his seat. His mother gave him a loving hug, telling him that she was proud of him, but he wasn't really paying attention.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Never in Ezekiel's wildest dreams would he have pictured himself as the head of a successful comic company, but it had happened anyway. And the company's biggest hit was the same idea Ezekiel had come up with years before based on the competitors from Total Drama Island

Ezekiel had come into a fair amount of money when Chris Maclean had invited him back for an all-star season of TDI. Ezekiel finished fifth (Tyler, whom had also been brought back, finished third), but the money he received for making it that far was enough to get him started on his comics. Eventually, Ezekiel had a number of people working with and for him trying to get his comics published. Soon, almost every comic coming from Ezekiel's company sold the instant it was on the shelf.

A young man briskly walked through the hallways of the comic company, clutching a few pieces of paper in his hand. He looked both determined and shocked at the same time, but managed to hide it when he approached a secretary's desk outside of an office.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Riley." The raven-haired secretary greeted.

"Hello, Heather. Is Ezekiel in his office?" The man asked.

"Yep. He should still be in there." Heather (whom, with a little help, had managed to abandon her 'queen bee' attitude sometime during college) replied with a smile.

"You think he'd mind if I let myself in?"

"You're his partner. You shouldn't need to ask."

The man thanked Heather and went into the office. He saw Ezekiel doing some concept art, trying to come up with an updated costume for the superhero based off of Trent.

Ezekiel looked up and smiled. "Oh! Riley! What's up?" The twenty-six year-old man asked.

"I looked at the script you handed out." Riley replied, waving the papers around in his hand. "Dude, are you honestly thinking about killing off Beatbox?! He's one of our most popular characters!"

Ezekiel's smile vanished as he sighed. "Look, Riley. You know I based those characters off of a few people from Total Drama Island, right?" He received a nod. "And you know how Harold, the guy I based Beatbox off of, is dead, eh?" Another nod. "Well, when I first created Beatbox, I felt like something just connected, but when Harold died, it felt like a piece of Beatbox died with him. As the years went by, it just felt that Beatbox was getting harder and harder to write for."

"So why did you keep him around for so long?"

"I consider Beatbox as more of a tribute to Harold, but I just find it impossible to write for him now." Ezekiel replied. "I figure that it's best to just kill off the character now while the people still like him, eh. That way, there's still an audience connection to him and everyone will actually be upset to see him go."

"But the fans will have our heads! Like I said, Beatbox is one of our biggest hits!"

"Didn't stop Captain America from dying, did it?" Ezekiel quizzed. "Face it, eh. Yes, fans will get angry and upset, but they'll still read the comic because we did such an extreme move."

Riley paused, then nodded. "Okay. You've made your point." He admitted. "How were you thinking of killing Beatbox off, anyway?"

Ezekiel smirked. "Beatbox has always been a tribute to Harold, and he'll die a tribute." He replied. "He'll die the exact same way Harold himself did: Protecting Streetsmart."


	4. Chris

Chapter four: Chris

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Like him or hate him, you had to admit that Chris Maclean knew the best ways to get ratings.

Because of his sick, twisted ideas for challenges and plot twists, Chris' show, Total Drama Island, was renewed for three more seasons midway through season one. TDI had pretty much become an overnight smash hit with the audience, as proven by the endless amounts of fanmail (and a bit of hate-mail) Chris received.

In one of the first fanmails he had received, Chris had noticed a fan giving him a suggestion for something to do on the show. Thinking it was a good idea, Chris decided to let the fans have their way and urged everyone to send in suggestions. After all, the best ratings came when you did something the audience wanted.

Currently, Chris at his mansion of a home, sitting at a desk (in a large room) and reading the fanmail he had gotten. He had already filtered the hate mail and death threats (his mother could be a real witch sometimes…) and the stack of mail still contained at least thirty letters.

"Man. Some of these people are more sadistic than ME…" Chris mused as he crumpled up a letter and tossed it away. He may have had a sick mind, but it wasn't THAT sick.

Even though he wasn't able to put any fan suggestions in the first season, Chris started implementing the ideas into the second season. Because he was getting the fans what they wanted, ratings had gone even higher than before.

Suddenly, Chris came upon a letter from somewhere in the stack of mail he had gotten throughout the day. The guy writing wanted to see more of past contestants to see how they were doing. The thought ran through Chris' head for several minutes. Indeed, it HAD been a while since the season one cast had been on the screen (season three was currently in production) and the audience really liked some of them.

"Maybe I can plan something that'll get the season one contestants all under one roof again…" Chris said. After a bit of pondering, he snapped his fingers. "A party! Of course! I can contact everyone from the first season and have a reunion party! I can even get the season two cast as well! That way it'll be a huge get-together!"

Tapping his chin a couple of times, a smirk floated across his face. "Heh. I can record the party and televise it as a 'special' and none of the contestants will be the wiser! I can record all of the drama and get instant ratings!" Chris realized. "Oh, yeah! This is gonna be sweet!"

Chris reached under his desk and pulled out a huge phonebook. Grabbing his phone, he dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Is this the Hotfoot Night Club? This is Chris Maclean." Chris spoke. "…Yeah, thanks. I really like hosting the show as well. Look, I'd like to book a party at your club in about two weeks. You can still have the doors open for whoever wants to join, but I'll have forty-four teens coming if they all accept my invitations…You can do it? Great! You're the man, man!"

Hanging up the phone, Chris decided to get to work on his letter. Looking at the computer monitor on his desk, Chris grabbed his keyboard and typed out a letter template. He looked through his contact list and eventually collected all the e-mail addresses from all of the contestants from the first two seasons (the cast had to use e-mail to send Chris their application forms and Chris always kept the addresses for just such an emergency). Attaching the letter template to an e-mail, Chris clicked a few buttons and sent the letter to everyone at once.

"Well, that's that." Chris nodded. "Now I just need to hope that everyone comes…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chris grinned as he stood at the back of the crowded night club, looking out amongst the crowd. Thankfully, all of the contestants from both seasons of TDI had accepted the invitations and showed up, most of them looking like they were having fun (Courtney looked a little grumpy though; Chris couldn't figure out why).

Just like Chris had planned, there were cameras placed all over the club and disguised to look like the club's security cameras. That way, none of the contestants would get suspicious and he could record them easily.

Chris looked over his shoulder and saw Chef standing aside, arms behind his back. He was dressed in a suit and had a pair of shades on. The reality show host laughed. "Dude, why are you dressed like that? The club has their OWN bouncers." He pointed out.

"You do your thing, I'll do mine." Chef replied. "If I dress like this, I have power."

"Uh…Excuse me?" Chris asked, confused.

"The other bouncers seem to have accepted me as one of their own." Chef replied with a twisted smirk. "Some of them even call me 'sir'."

Chris paused, then shuddered at the thought of Chef actually have POWER in a public place. The host decided to change the subject. "Looks like almost everyone's here. We're still down a few people…" He said. "Hopefully, this will give us the ratings we're looking for."

"Why would a crappy reunion party bring in ratings, anyway?" The larger man asked.

"A lot of the campers hate some of the others. Need I remind you of the hatred between the jock and the snob in season two and what that excelled into?" Chris asked.

This time it was Chef's turn to shudder. "I'll never eat liver again…" He said.

"So that's basically the plan." Chris shrugged, looking at the crowd again. "If any of the hatreds we saw on the show resurface here, we get ratings."

Chef suddenly spotted someone entering the club. "Looks who just showed up, man." He said.

Chris looked at the door and saw Ezekiel coming in, looking around cautiously. Chris' eyebrow lifted. "You think he actually suspects that we're recording the whole party?" He asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Chef said. "He's a lot smarter than people gave him credit for."

Chris cast Chef a bewildered look. "Dude…It's EZEKIEL." He said.

"The kid's fluent in EIGHT languages, man." Chef pointed out.

_(Author's note: It's true. Check the TDI website and look at Ezekiel's bio)_

Chris stood in place for several seconds, a blank expression on his face. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Man, at the loser resort, he managed to talk to ALL of the people we had working there and understand everyone."

"But…Some of ours maids are French, we have a couple of Swedish chefs, and our cleaning staff is made up of at least FIVE different cultures!"

"And he was able to communicate with everyone." Chef said.

Chris paused for an even longer period of time before grabbing his head. "Ack! Brain cramp! Brain cramp!" He shouted.

Chef gave a hearty laugh. "So you decide on the cast for the next season, yet?" He asked. "I need to find out which one's are allergic to stuff so I can implement it into my cooking."

"You have really weird ways to have fun, man."

"Oh, like you're a fine one to talk."

"But yeah, I've got the majority of the cast selected." Chris shrugged. "I'm just trying to figured out if I should include a party animal or a bookworm…"

"Tough call. Party animals make for better TV, but we've had one of those in every season so far." Chef reminded.

"Yeah. It's one of those things that will either bring in ratings because he's a party animal or take away ratings because we've used the stereotype so much."

"Hey! Chris Maclean!"

"Speaking of party animals." Chris said as he turned and saw Geoff coming over. "Geoff! Enjoying the party?"

"You know it, dude!" Geoff laughed. "Man, this is an awesome party! It's been so long since I've seen the season one gang!"

"Recognize the cast from season two?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! It's awesome to see them in person as opposed to on the TV!" The party animal cheered. "I would have loved to actually play against some of them on the show!"

"Well, if we do an all-star season, you may get the chance." Chris said with a smirk.

"That would be totally awesome, bro!"

"Say, how are things going with you and Bridgette?" The host asked. "The audience REALLY liked the two of you together."

"Wow. Really?"

"Oh, the fanart I've seen…" Chris sighed. "But honestly, there are some even _I_ wish I had never seen. Oy, some of those were just dirty…"

Geoff tilted his head in confusion. "Dirty?"

Chris sighed and leaned in whispering something into Geoff's ear. Geoff's eyes snapped open as he promptly slapped Chris across the face.

"Dude, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Geoff accused. "How could you even THINK about looking at that stuff?!"

"Kinda hard when everything gets sent to me in e-mails and I never know what the pictures look like until I open the file…" Chris admitted. "But seriously, how are things going between you two?"

"Hey, couldn't be better." Geoff replied. "We've even gotten closer since we've met each other's parents."

As Geoff kept talking to Chris, the host saw something from over the party animal's shoulder: Courtney shouting at Harold. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but judging by the crowd starting to form around the two, it probably wasn't good. Eventually, Harold turned and walked off dejectedly.

"And we're both definitely looking forward to the next season, Chris." Geoff said, getting the host's full attention again. "I hope you don't disappoint."

Chris laughed. "When do I disappoint?" He quizzed. He paused for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. "Geoff, you talking about your relationship has given me an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Gather up all of the couples from the show and tell them to meet on the dance floor." Chris instructed. "I'll have a slow song put on and we'll get the couples to dance together. It'll look great in front of all these people!"

"Hey, yeah! That sounds so cool!" Geoff cheered. "I'll go find Bridgette!"

With that, Geoff was off like a flash, racing into the crowd to find Bridgette and start his search for couples.

"What're ya thinking, Chris?" Chef asked.

"I saw Courtney shouting at Harold while Geoff was talking." Chris replied. "Maybe if we get all the couples together, we could start another small 'competition' and not have to worry about doing anything."

Chef lifted an eyebrow behind his shades. "I'm listening."

"With the rivalries on the dance floor at the same time, you can bet that someone's going to try to ruin someone else's dancing." Chris pointed out. "Instant ratings and we just sit back and watch."

Chef laughed deeply. "Now I remember why I stayed on the show." He said.

However, before either of the two had time to react, they both heard a loud noise coming from outside the club. Chris raised his eyebrow, but Chef looked much more serious.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"A gunshot. A pistol from the sound of things." Chef said, his military background kicking in. "Something's going on, man."

Chris' eyes widened. "Come on, man!" He urged.

Chris and Chef raced through the crowd and left the night club with several other people. Looking to his left, Chris suddenly spotted Ezekiel standing over a fallen thug and Tyler holding a gun down at him.

"What's going on?!" Courtney asked. "We heard a gunshot!"

Chris saw Ezekiel point into the alley, looking horrified. The host hesitantly looked into the alley and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Harold was bleeding, a victim of a shot to the chest. Leshawna was on her knees beside him, in tears and pleading with him not to leave her. It didn't take long for Chris to figure out what happened, but he simply stood his ground, not believing what he was seeing.

"Dude!"

Chris looked to his right and saw Geoff's worried face staring at him.

"Dude, call the cops!" Geoff ordered frantically, holding onto a sobbing Bridgette. "Call an ambulance!"

"Y-Yeah!" Chris nodded furiously as he fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed emergency. He waited impatiently for someone to pick upon the other end. "Hello?! We've got an emergency here! A teenage boy's been shot and the perpetrator's been apprehended! Send a police car and an ambulance to the night club on Queen Avenue! And hurry!"

Chris looked back. Chef had taken the gun from Tyler and was keeping it trained on the would-be rapist, but Chris ignored that. He looked into the alley and saw that Harold was apparently still with it. Chris could only hope that Harold could hold on until the ambulance arrived.

However, that wouldn't be the case. The ambulance arrived to Leshawna's cries of agony.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The campers sitting in church were surprised and shocked to hear Chris' name being called. The host stood up and made his way to the front of the church, standing up on the stage and grabbing the microphone.

"I can see the looks on the faces of the campers. They're probably wondering what good I could have to say about Harold. The answer? More than you guys may think." Chris said. "Harold was one of the few contestants on the show that I had nothing but respect for. Several people complained at me for the types of things I made them do on the island, but not Harold. He took almost every challenge I threw at him, even the ones he didn't do well in, like a man. If anything, him being on the show proved that he had the determination to match the strongest person in the competition despite his physical strength."

Chris sighed and paused for a second. He felt himself wanting to reach up and rub his eyes, but held it back. He swore that he wouldn't cry in front of all these people, but seeing so many speakers break down before him, Leshawna especially, made it even harder.

"What happened that night I would never want to see happen to anyone, but I'm sure everyone else here feels the same way. I feel extremely guilty for letting it all happen, especially when everyone was under my watch. Mr. and Mrs. Delmonte, I take full responsibility for what happened." Chris said. "I…I just hope that you're proud of your son, because I agree with several of the speakers that came up already. He died a hero, protecting his girl. If that doesn't show you how big that kid's heart was, I don't know what will."

Chris backed away from the microphone and returned to his seat, his head low. As he sat down, he could swear that he started to feel some tears starting to build up…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few years passed and Chris was once again on good old Camp Wawanaka, standing on the familiar Dock of Shame. He took a moment to fix his hair before the cameraman told him they were rolling.

"Welcome to season six of the smash hit reality show Total Drama Island! I'm Chris Maclean, and over the next eight weeks, this group of twenty-two teens will be going against each other for a chance at the grand prize of one hundred-thousand dollars." Chris said as he arrived at a large group of teenagers standing at the edge of the dock. "One by one, they will get eliminated until only one is left standing, as the sole survivor of Total Drama Island."

Chris came to a stop and faced the group of teens, his face turning serious and his smile fading for a second.

"If you're familiar with the show, you know what I'm about to do now. A few years ago, one of the contestants from season one, Harold Delmonte, died protecting his girlfriend, Leshawna Davis, also a contestant from season one." Chris explained. "Harold was one of my favourite contestants ever, and I still feel sorry that he had to leave this earth at such a young age." Looking at each of the twenty-two teens as he talked, Chris continued. "So, before we officially start the contest, I'd like to take a minute of silence for Harold."

And so, much like Chris had been doing it since season three, everyone on the dock stood silently, looking down. The contestants with hats removed their hats as they stood and waited for the moment to end.

Once the minute was up, Chris looked up. "Thank you." He said, his smile returning. "Now if you'll follow me to the campfire pit, we'll split you all into two teams and get the competition started."

The group of teens followed Chris off the dock, starting another successful season of TDI.


	5. Harold

Chapter five: Harold

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harold sweated nervously as he drove his jeep to Leshawna's house. Up until a little bit ago, the redhead teen was really looking forward to this reunion party Chris had announced. But now a thousand thoughts zoomed through his head as he drove down the road, but one question just wouldn't leave his mind.

"_Why did it have to be a night club, let alone THAT club?!"_

Not a lot of people knew this, but Harold had very bad memories about that particular night club. The only thing that kept him driving was the fact that Leshawna was just as excited about the party and had been looking forward to it. He didn't want to let her down; Leshawna meant the world to Harold. Her feelings were top priority to him.

Even still, nothing could keep Harold from remembering one night a few years ago, almost a year before TDI rolled along. His female cousin had become best friends with a girl whom had moved out from the prairies and the two had decided to go to the club to party. The friend of Harold's cousin ran into a sick freak during the party, raping and killing her. Since then, Harold refused to go near a night club and stayed away from that particular club like it was the plague.

But now this reunion party had come up and (just Harold's luck) it was at the same night club poor Harold had been afraid of for a number of years.

"There's no way it's a coincidence." Harold muttered to himself. "Chris must've found out about my fear of that club and is wanting to exploit it."

In all honesty, Harold was tempted to turn his jeep around and drive away, just forgetting about the party. But the fact that Leshawna was going made him feel like he needed to be there.

"W-What if another rapist is there?" Harold mused nervously. "W-What if he goes after Leshawna?"

Harold narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling a little more determined. There was no way he was going to leave Leshawna in his most hated place in the world when there could be someone there whom could…

Mentally slapping himself to get the horrible thoughts out of his head, Harold continued driving. "No. I can't think like that." He told himself.

Harold looked out his windshield and saw Leshawna's house coming up. Pulling into the driveway, Harold parked his jeep. However, before he made the move to get out and go knock on Leshawna's door, Harold let out a sigh.

"If Leshawna wants to go, I'll go as well." Harold resolved as he opened his door and got out of the jeep, walking towards the house. If anything happened to Leshawna at the party, he didn't know what he'd do…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harold nervously entered the night club with Leshawna. He had told his plus-sized girlfriend his reason for being afraid of the club and she had comforted him about it, but urged him to face his fears. In the end, Harold finally agreed and decided to go inside, hoping that things would go okay.

Inside, Harold looked around. He saw everyone else from season one of TDI, as well as the contestants from season two (he was one of the contestants that actually watched the second season) scattered around the club, looking like they were having fun.

Harold was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Leshawna talking to him. "I'm gonna go over and talk to someone, okay?" She asked.

Although a little hesitant to leave Leshawna alone, Harold agreed. "Okay. I'll go see if I can find someone to talk to." He nodded.

With that, the two lovers went in opposite directions. Harold saw DJ, Trent and Izzy talking aside (well, DJ and Trent were talking; Izzy was picking through Trent's hair with a weird look on her face). Shrugging to himself, Harold wandered over.

"Uh…Hey, guys." Harold greeted.

"Hey, Harold." DJ greeted back with a smile.

"How're things going?" Trent added.

"Not bad, I guess." Harold admitted. "Uh…Trent, why is Izzy picking through your hair?"

"I lost my gum." Izzy replied casually.

Trent's eyes snapped open. "Huh?! Izzy, you told me you needed some of my hair for a project!" He said.

"I did, but my gum fell out while I was taking your hair." Izzy replied. "So I decided to put off work on my voodoo doll until I find it."

"Uh…Voodoo doll?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just a little something I learned how to do in Africa when a weird tribe took me prisoner. I spent three days in a cage made of human bones and learned how to make a voodoo doll by watching the witch doctor from afar." Izzy replied simply. "After constructing an effigy of the chief, it was only a matter of time before they released me and I was back on my way."

The three boys stood in silence before deciding to ignore Izzy as best as they could.

"Some party, isn't it?" DJ asked Harold.

"Yeah…I guess." Harold shrugged.

"You don't look so happy, man." Trent noted. "Anything wrong?"

Harold looked down. "Well…This tribe kinda brings back bad memories that I don't really want to relive." He admitted.

"Then what made you come?" DJ asked.

"Leshawna wanted to come. I always want to be there for her and told myself that I would come in here if she wanted to." Harold replied.

"You really love her, don't you?" Trent asked.

"You have no idea how in love I am."

"Uh…Actually, I can." Trent said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, man." Harold said. "You and Gwen still together, then?"

"Yep, and we'll stay together." Trent nodded. "I even dedicated a song to her on my single."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that song!" DJ nodded in realization. "They say that's your best song."

"I think so, as well." Trent nodded. "I'll be making sure I play it at every concert I go to."

"It's so sweet how you and Gwen love each other." Izzy said dreamily. "It's like how Owen and I love each other so much that we both walked two miles just to see each other, only it was at the same time and when he arrived at my house, I was already at his."

The others looked at Izzy and saw that she was holding a beaver close to Trent's hair as she talked. Trent wisely took a step away from her.

"Izzy, two questions; where did you get that beaver and why are you holding it to my head?" Trent asked.

Izzy's eyes darted back and forth several times before pulling something from her pocket and throwing it to the floor, creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Izzy was gone.

I don't know if I should feel glad that she's gone or worried that she didn't find her gum first." Trent said as he started feeling through his hair.

As Trent tried to find Izzy's lost gum, DJ turned to Harold. "Hey, Harold? I hope you're not still mad at me for helping the guys do those things to you back on the island." He said. "Some of that stuff was pretty underhanded and I'm sorry I ever took part in any of it."

Harold was taken aback by the apology. He had actually almost forgotten that DJ had helped the other guys with the pranks. "Uh…No sweat man. I've even forgiven Duncan." Harold said. "But why are you apologizing just out of the blue like that?"

"I dunno, man. I just woke up this morning, feeling the need to make peace with you at the party seeing as how I never formally apologized." DJ said. "I don't know what caused it, but now that I've apologized, I feel a lot better. Like a big burden's been taken from his shoulders."

"Hey. Like I said. No sweat." Harold replied as he held out his fist. DJ smiled and tapped fists with Harold.

"Hey, DJ? Can you help me here?" Trent asked. "I think I found Izzy's gum, but it's not coming loose."

"Be right there, man." DJ nodded. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, Harold."

"Sure, DJ."

Harold turned and walked away, weaving through the crowd to see if he could find someone else he could talk to.

That's when Harold spotted Courtney talking with Bridgette off to the side. Harold gulped as he decided to try apologizing to Courtney. He had sent several e-mails with heartfelt apologies to her after the show, but he had a feeling she didn't bother to look at any of them.

Thinking that he'd have a better chance with an in-person apology, Harold took a deep breath and approached Courtney.

"Um…Courtney?"

Courtney spun around at Harold's voice and her eyes were instantly narrowed in pure hatred.

"What do YOU want, you twerp?!" Courtney demanded.

Harold stepped back at the CIT's outburst, but inside he wasn't really surprised. She obviously still hated him for switching votes back on the show. Harold was about to explain that he was sorry for doing what he did, but Courtney interrupted him, throwing several insults at him at the same time.

As Courtney ranted for a little bit, Harold just stood there and took it, a hurt expression on his face. He really felt that he deserved all of the hurtful words Courtney was giving him and as such didn't make a move to stop her once she got started.

When Courtney finally finished yelling, Harold stood in silence for a few seconds before finally deciding that Courtney would never accept an apology from him. He sighed, turned around and walked through the crowd (which had parted for him). Harold ended up at the club's bar, and the redhead sat on a stool.

"Uh…Would you like something?" The bartender asked, having heard Courtney's yelling and thinking the redhead needed a drink.

"Mineral water, please." Harold replied.

The bartender nodded and started to get Harold's order. The redhead sighed and placed his elbows up on the counter.

"You didn't deserve any of that."

Harold turned to his left and his eyes widened when he saw Eva sitting on another stool, leaning against the bar and glaring at Courtney.

"No…I deserved everything." Harold said as his drink was placed in front of him. "I got her eliminated."

"She was asking for it." Eva said, shaking her head. "It still didn't give her the right to say those things, especially so long after the show ended." Downing her glass and placing it on the counter, Eva got up. "Maybe I should go teach that preppy CIT a lesson…"

Harold reached out and placed his hand on Eva. "I appreciate the gesture, but please don't do it, Eva." He pleaded. "It's not worth it."

Eva paused, then sighed. "You know what? Maybe I should take a few anger-management lessons from you, four-eyes." She said. "If I was in your shoes, I would have exploded the instant Courtney opened her mouth." The strong girl paused, then looked at Harold. "Why don't you go over and talk with Ezekiel? He's got a couple of drawings I think may cheer you up."

Just like that, Eva was gone, deciding to follow Harold's wishes and leave Courtney alone for now. Harold finished his drink and got up, deciding to go see what Ezekiel had that Eva recommended.

However, on his way over, he saw Leshawna approaching him, a shady-looking guy behind her. Harold was almost sure Leshawna would have seen him, but she seemed to pass him by without giving him eye contact. Harold wondered what the deal was until he saw something shiny in the hand of the man behind Leshawna, holding it to her back.

Harold's eyes snapped open. _"A gun!!"_ His thoughts screamed. He simply watched as the man forced his girlfriend out of the club, and only when they were gone did Harold finally get over the shock and start moving. Harold raced through the club and was out of the club as fast as he could run.

Once he was outside, Harold looked around frantically. Harold, seemingly oblivious of the consequences, raced towards the alley and looked in.

Leshawna was backed against the wall of the night club and the man was holding a knife pretty close to her. A familiar memory raced through Harold's head.

"_N-No! This can't be happening!!"_ Harold thought before his eyes narrowed_. "I won't let it happen! Not to Leshawna!!"_

Harold raced over to the rapist and grabbed his arm, pushing it into the air to keep the man from using his knife. Harold pushed forward with all his might, forcing the man away from Leshawna.

"W-What?!" The man asked. "Where'd YOU come from?!"

Harold growled and swung his head forward, slamming it into the man's head and making him drop the knife. The redhead jumped and kicked the man in the face.

"You think I'm going to let you do that to my girlfriend?!" Harold roared. "You've got another thing coming, you freak!"

"Look, kid! I didn't know she was you girlfriend!" The man insisted.

"And that just makes it okay?! Just the fact that you would have done it to any girl in the club sickens me!" Harold shouted as he swung his fist at the man (he dodged it).

"Kid, I won't hesitate to hurt you as well!" The man said.

"I don't care! I'd die for my girlfriend!!" The redhead shouted as he swung his fist again (to another dodge).

"Fine! You can have the overweight cow, anyway!" The man said.

Several things snapped inside Harold's head. Roaring in anger, Harold leapt at the man, tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

"**NO! ONE! CALLS! LESHAWNA! THAT!"** Harold roared in between punches. **"YOU! DARE! SAY! THAT?!"**

The man tried to find an opening in Harold's attacks and managed to kick the teenager off of him. As Harold furiously scrambled to his feet, the man reached into his coat. Harold took one step towards the man before a gun was fired.

Harold felt the bullet go into his body as he froze in pain. Gasping for air, the redhead clutched his chest as if in a desperate and futile attempt to stop the pain as he collapsed to the pavement.

"**HAROLD!!!"** Leshawna screamed as she rushed to his side. Harold weakly looked up and saw the man fleeing the alley, only to run straight into Ezekiel, whom was walking in front of the alley.

Leshawna tried to convince Harold that he would be okay, but the redhead knew better. He knew that he wouldn't live through the night; the pain was just too great. But he wanted to stay with it as long as he could, spending his last moments with Leshawna.

Finally, as Leshawna was clutching him tightly, Harold decided to make a final request. "Leshawna…" He wheezed.

"W-What?" Leshawna whimpered, looking at Harold with a tear-stained face.

"Don't cry…" Harold pleaded. "Please…Please smile for me…I don't want to die seeing you upset."

"H-Harold, don't talk like that!!" Leshawna cried. "You're…You're going to be okay!!"

"Please…Smile for me…"

Harold watched as Leshawna forced a weak smile. Harold smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I…I love you, Leshawna…"

Leshawna chocked back a sob. "Baby, I love you, too…"

Leshawna pulled Harold in for a kiss. Although surprised, Harold returned it, his energy slowly fading away. As he finally started to black out Harold smiled and closed his eyes while Leshawna was kissing him.

"…_What a great way to die…"_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few days later, in the middle of the night, Leshawna was curled up in bed, having another nightmare about Harold. These nightmares had been going every night since that night at the club, and Leshawna knew that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon unless a miracle happened.

"Harold…Harold, no…Please…Please don't go…" Leshawna whimpered in her sleep.

If Leshawna had been awake, she would have seen a shining, white figure appear in her room.

A very familiar redhead, dressed in a white robe and with a pair of white wings attached to his back, approached the sleeping girl. He sighed.

"Leshawna, these nightmares need to stop…" Harold said as he placed his shining hands on Leshawna's face. "Leshawna…"

"H-Harold?" Leshawna said in her sleep. "Oh, baby…Baby, I missed you…So much…"

"Leshawna, I don't want you to be upset about what happened." Harold said, making himself appear in Leshawna's dream to communicate with her. "I'm glad I did what I did."

"No…No, you can't…Say that…" Leshawna said. "It's…My fault…"

"I don't blame you for what happened." Harold explained. "I died so that you would live your life to its fullest. Not so you could spend your life mourning me."

"…But…It just…Isn't fair…"

"Leshawna, please don't mourn me." Harold said. "Please. For my sake and yours, live your life." He sighed, knowing that his time was almost up. "I need to go now, Leshawna…"

"N-No…Baby, please…Don't leave me again…"

"I'll never leave you, Leshawna. I'll always be with you." Harold replied. "And one day, we'll be together forever."

"…Promise?..."

Harold smiled. "I promise." He said. "I love you so much, Leshawna."

"…I…love you too…Harold…"

Harold gave a sad smile and pulled away from Leshawna, watching as she curled up and gave a weak smile in her sleep, showing that the nightmare had ended. Harold backed away from Leshawna, never taking his eyes off of her. Harold removed his glasses and placed them on Leshawna's bedside table. It's not like he'd be needing them where he was going…

"Goodbye, Leshawna." Harold said as he speared his wings, flew through the walls of Leshawna's house, and ascended back to Heaven. Harold would count the days until he could be reunited with Leshawna.

After all, about seventy years without her was nothing compared to an eternity with her.

_END_

Author's note: Wow. My saddest story yet and it's finished.

Note to Imagi: I was really contemplating an alternative fic, but I really can't think of how to finish it. So, for now, I'll label the story as complete. Maybe I'll add another chapter, but that may not come for a while…

I'm currently planning a couple more TDI fics, but I assure you that they won't be as sad as this (although my next story will still have a lot of drama). Let me give you a hint for my next fic. It involves two of the girls forming an unlikely friendship after one does something for the other.


End file.
